


Day 3

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, husbands being snarky, mentions of "the wet spot", mentions of toast, sleepy robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Stefy @imre-gr asked:You're getting crumbs all over my bed (you know Aaron loves toast and the boys deserve a breakfast in bed....) - Not quite what you asked for but what can I say I got it half right...right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited - only by me

“Stop it! What’s wrong with you? Go to sleep,” Aaron growled after Robert shifted about pulling the blankets and sheets off Aaron for the third time.

“There’s something in the bed,” Robert said a distinct whine in his voice.

“Yeah, my annoying husband,” Aaron muttered when he got an elbow to the chin from all Robert’s wriggling about. “Watch it!”

“Sorry, but it’s everywhere…like sand only it isn’t sand…” Robert rubbed his eyes and blinked sleepily at Aaron.

Guilt tugged at Aaron, he was pretty sure he knew what the mysterious substance in the bed that was driving Robert to distraction.

Aaron felt the exact moment when Robert realised the culprit because he went very still. His husband turned his critical glare to the bed and then back at Aaron.  “You ate toast in our bed, didn’t you? Why isn’t it driving you mad? Wait!? Did you…did you sweep all the crumbs onto my side of the bed?” Robert’s accusation was edged with disbelief and horror that Aaron would do such a thing.

“I was hungry and bored,” Aaron offered, trying to look contrite. “I got some crumbs in the bed and they were making me itchy I thought I got them all out.”

Aaron watched as Robert glared at him, "You said you wanted messy forever."

"I said messed up forever and you well know it. Get up! Get out of bed!" Robert said throwing back the blankets and jumping out of bed.

Aaron thought he was acting mad, "What? Why?”

“Because you are going to take the sheets outside and shake them, and if there is even one crumb left in the bed then you get to sleep in the wet patch for a week!” Robert ranted from where he stood next to the bed.


End file.
